Fire Burning Beneath The Surface
by beachgiirl91
Summary: Dellys not who she seems to be, Katniss gets into a cat-fight, Peetas confused as ever, Gales stuck in a love triangle, Prims gone missing, Madge isn't acting like herself! What else is there to worry about? Oh yeah, the games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Back for another Hunger Games story? Well here it is! I've tried to put my own little twist on it and you should know this starts when they are 16 and they aren't sent into the games. If you want to see something happen in the story message me and I'll see if I can work it in somehow! Enjoy. **

Hunting seems like the only thing I can really enjoy anymore. After that one day I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Well you know if you don't like me then why in the world did you tell me that you loved me?" His face bright red and his hands clenched into fists. "Well?" I can't speak. I can't move.

"Peeta… I… I…" I try to tell him but it doesn't come out.

"Fine Katniss, that's just great." He hisses as he throws his arms up in anger and walks away, face still bright red. Leaving me. Leaving whatever part of me was left. Leaving me there to die. That was the last that I've spoken to Peeta Mellark and that was the last that he's ever spoken to me. A few days after our fight I remember seeing him around school with Delly, his best friend, but that status seems to have flown right out the window. Now it's six months later and I'm now seventeen. I still see them around school, hugging, kissing, exchanging words like we used to. To be completely honest seeing her with him kills me inside.

"Kat?" I hear my name but all I can see is a blur, "Kat?" Then I see Gales face in front of mine and he's leaning in for a kiss. I push away and tell him not now. Glancing at the time I see that it's time that I get going.

"I've got to go." I tell him as I grab my bag and rush out the door before tears come streaming down my face and that's when I bump into him.

"I'm sorry." I mumble without looking up. Hurrying up I grab all the things I drop and scurry off, but in the midst of looking up to see who it was I gasp.

"Peeta…" I whisper out to him. His eyes soft and gentle like it was back then. A smile quickly spreads across his face. He hands me some of my books and then just smiles at me one last time and then walks over to Delly and her friends leaving me there. Walking home I try to forget what had just happened but that idea seems to disappear once Madge finds me and asks me what happened.

"I bumped into him," I explain, "He just smiled at me and then walked over to Delly." Her face is emotionless and I can see that she's in deep thought. We walk in silence and then we get to the bakery. Peeta's there, standing outside staring right at me. He waves me over and I tell Madge I'll catch up with her. She continues to walk off and I walk over to meet him.

"Katniss." I stand there just staring at him and his emotionless face. I break my stance and run towards him, expecting to be welcomed by his strong arms but instead their crossed over his chest like a piece of armor.

"Peeta?" I ask him, my voice cracking.

"Don't try that Katniss." I stare at him clueless as to what he's talking about. Just then Delly walks out and wraps her arms around him.

"Peeta!" I'm screaming now and attracting a lot of attention while I'm at it. "Why are you doing this?" I'm now in tears trying to speak between my sobs and Delly looks as if she's about to cry too.

"Katniss, you broke things off with me. Running into me today won't make me love you again. I love Delly now. You told me that you loved me and then I figured you didn't? Do you even know how much that hurt me?" And with that he pulls Delly off him and walks back inside without another words leaving Delly and I standing there.

"In other words don't try to steal him back." She tells me quickly. I've never seen her this way. Did dating Peeta do this to her?

"Delly," I mean to ask her but it comes out more like a statement, "Why are you acting like this? You were always so sweet and kind." I compliment her. She just shakes her head.

"Katniss, don't play like this. I know how bad you want him back but just face it, you're never going to get him back." And with that she laughs right in my face. That was the final straw. She turns to walk back in but before she knows what hit her, I lunge at her from behind pinning her to the ground now.

"What the hell Katniss?" She growls at me as she tries to get out from under me.

"I know that you had something to do with our break up Delly," I inform her, "You were the only one who knew about Gale and I before but I broke it off with Gale before I even started to date Peeta!"

"You don't have proof!" She hisses at me. I shrug and nod in agreement.

"I might not Delly, but Madge overheard you talking to one of your friends about how jealous you were of me that I was dating him and that you've had a crush on him forever and that you wanted me out of the picture so you could finally get your chance." I explain in detail to her. This seems to shut her up because the next thing I know she's almost in tears.

"It wasn't fair!" She finally exclaims, "He was my best friend and it was my chance for him!"

"Delly he's not a piece of meat! Or a toy and that's what you're making him sound like when you say it was your chance for him."

"Katniss…" She says, "I hate you for this!" She now has me pinned on the ground.

"For what?"

"For stealing him!" And then her hand comes down and strikes me across the face. My eyes well up with tears but then I feel her body weight come off me.

"Get off me! What are you doing?" I hear her screaming as someone pulls her off me. Then I can see who it is. Peeta.

"Katniss, go home." He tells me as he restrains Delly. I start to walk away covered in mud and dirt, but then I turn around and slap her just like she did to me.

"Delly, you are the fakest person I've ever met. Being nice to me and being my friend just so you could break us up? Really? That's low." And with that I walk away and I hear someone calling my name. Not Gale. Not Delly. But this time Peeta.

"That was low of Delly," He yells to me over all the noise, "But that doesn't mean things will go back the way they were between us." He finishes. I nod and walk home with a pinch of hope in my heart that things work in my favor for once.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in school everything's pretty much the same… except Peeta and Delly which I'm surprisingly excited about. Walking into my Bio class Peeta and Delly usually sit next to each other but I see Delly sitting with Madge… in my seat which only leaves her seat next to Peeta empty for me. I walk over in silence not saying a word to anyone and take my seat. Peeta doesn't even acknowledge my presence so we sit there in silence until he decides to talk to me.

"Hi Katniss…" Peeta whispers to me.

"Hi Peeta." I say turning and facing him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday with Delly…" He tells me, his eyes wandering everywhere around me.

"Don't worry about it." I respond and then quickly catch up on my notes.

"Katniss," He says as he reaches for my hand and I don't object, "That wasn't right of her and I'm sorry I haven't tried to repair our relationship…" I don't pull away but I grasp his hand harder and move myself a little closer, but not too much still knowing that I'm in school.

"Let's talk after school." I say, turning my attention back to the lesson, "Meet me under the tree." He smiles after I said that, knowing that I'm taking part in trying to fix what was broken by Delly. It seems like forever but then the bell finally rings and then I'm off. I stop at my locker and then that's when I feel an unwanted presence behind me. I turn around to find myself facing Delly.

"What the hell was that about Katniss?" She exclaims. I turn away not knowing what she's talking about. Halfway down the hall I can still hear her screaming at me and accusing me of things that I've never done but I just ignore it until she says something about Peeta.

"Peeta was only using you!" I hear from behind me. Before I can control my actions I turn around and sprint towards her dropping my books and now we're in the same dilemma we were in yesterday.

"What do you mean?" I growl at her. A sparkle comes to her eyes as she explains to me that Peeta was only using me to get her jealous but again I know that this is all a lie.

"Delly just stop. Peeta said he only liked you as a friend." I explain to her getting up. By this time a crowd has gathered around us and I scan it and that's when I find Peeta.

"Peeta!" Delly exclaims as she jumps up and tries to wrap her arms around him, but he declines.

"Delly, I had no clue you were this devious." He says, "It needs to stop here." And with that he walks over to me and helps me up. We intertwine our fingers and walk away with Delly screaming things at us and then I feel a book hit me in the back. I turn around to see Delly laughing hysterically and that's when a side of Peeta comes out that I've never seen before. He lets go of my hand and runs back and pins her to the wall and then I can hear him tell her something I've been waiting to hear for a long time.

"It's over."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyways I'll be re-posting all of my stories to another account.

**BRUNETTEBEACHBABE**

Please continue to read all the stories because I'm really happy that you all enjoy them! I had no clue that so many people favorite the stories and chapters! I really thank you all for the support. New chapters and stories up soon! Promise, I've just been so busy!

Much love,

XOXO beachgiirl91

P.S. tell your family and friends about my stories! If you like them share them with your loved ones!


End file.
